


Tomorrow

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

  
  


  
  
Zitao wakes up to find the space beside him is empty. He sits up, tracing his fingers along the lines on the bed spread, as if collecting for the shattered pieces of memory from the night before. He takes the unoccupied pillow beside him, filling his lungs with the scent he's been too familiar with. He tries to focus his ears, hoping to hear any sign of another life; shower running, the sound of plates—  _anything_ , really.  
  
But there is none.  
  
Zitao puts his clothes on, covering the fresh red marks he got along his bare body, and walks out to the living room. He finds a note on the table, a familiar messy handwriting written on it.  
  
 _I'll be back. Wait for me_. , it says.  
  
So Zitao waits.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zitao turns the TV on, they are airing the news about the country's war with the states, that they need more soldiers to fight the war and that they are losing in numbers.  
  
Zitao looks at the scars he got from that accident he got years ago; the accident that broke his ribs and legs and pride.  
  
They start aching again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zitao waits for another two years, but no one comes back.  
  
  
  
  
  
There is a knock on his door after five years.  
  
Zitao strides from the living room to open the door, feeling the adrenaline and longing and  _want_  rushing through his veins.  
The news of their country's victory was spread five days ago, and that the soldiers would be going home soon.  
  
Zitao opens the door, but he doesn't see the person he was expecting to see. Instead, there is a middle-aged postman standing on his doorstep, a letter in hand.  
  
"Good morning. I am here to send this letter to Mr. Huang Zitao," he says, smiling. Zitao nods and stares at the letter that the man gives to him, mind blank.  
  
"It's from the military. He's done a great job, the country will forever be thankful." The man adds. Zitao says nothing and the man bows his head, then leaves.  
  
Zitao opens the envelope, and the world crumbles down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to go," Zitao whispered, wrapped securely in Yifan's arms. Yifan smiled, then put his lips against the younger's lips, kissing him gently.  
  
"I will be back." Yifan simply answered, wiping the tears that started to fall from the corner of Zitao's eyes.  
  
"But you—" Zitao choked out, unable to finish.  
  
 _But you promised we would be together; But you could be dead_ —  
  
"I will. I promise. Just wait for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Zitao crushes the truth in his hands, and waits.

   
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
